Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8x + 7}{2x + 9} \times 3$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(8x + 7) \times 3} {(2x + 9) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{24x + 21}{2x + 9}$